Don t lie to me
by Apricotstone47
Summary: Mark Webber/Sebastian Vettel


Hier meine erste Slash-Story.

Konstruktive Kritik ist erwünscht . ^^

Sebastian lag auf dem großen Kopf lag am Fußende auf einem großen Kissen.

Tränen rannen heiß über sein Gesicht.

Im Hintergrund war die Übertragung der Siegerehrung zu hören.

Mit einem Seufzen griff er zur Fernbedienung und ließ den Bildschirm schwarz ür aber stellte er die Musik auf volle Lautstärke.

Betäubend wummerte der Bass durch das Hotelzimmer.

Die Musik verschluckte das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür.

„Mensch Seb, willst du dass das ganze Hotel zusammenbricht?"

Amüsiert griff Mark an den Lautstärke Regler und im Zimmer wurde es still.

Der Australier sah rüber zu seinem Teamkollegen,der still auf dem Bett lag und die weiße Decke anguckte.

„Alles Ok ?"

Keine Reaktion.

Langsam machte Mark sich Sorgen um ihn. So kannte er seinen Kleinen gar nicht. Geistesabwesend lag er da und sah so verletzlich aus.

Er setzte sich neben Sebastian und entdeckte die Tränen.

„Hey was ist denn los?"

Hier passte etwas gar nicht zusammen. Sonst war Basti die gute Laune in ganz persönlicher Sonnenschein.

„Basti?"Er fuhr mit dem Daumen über die tränennasse Wange, und erweckte den Deutschen aus seiner Starre.

Dieser schreckte auf und fiel dem Älteren um den Hals.

Der Australier schlang seine Arme um den anderen, drückte ihn fest an sich und fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch die blonden Locken, die er so liebte.

„Shht ruhig."Als er spürte dass der Jüngere sich langsam beruhigte schob er ihn ein Stück von sich weg.

„Was ist passiert mein Kleiner ?" Mark versuchte in seine Augen zu schauen,doch Sebastian wich ihnen aus.

„Es ist nichts."

„Es ist nichts ?" Mark sah den Jüngeren an.

„Du kannst mir nicht kommen mit ES IST NICHTS. Es muss sehr wohl etwas sein, umsonst liegst du nicht hier wie ein Häufchen Elend und weinst." Aufgebracht fuhr er sich durch die schwarzen Haare. „ Bitte sags mir doch, du kannst mir doch vertrauen. Oder habe ich jemals irgendein Geheimnis verraten ?

„Nein",nuschelte der Angesprochene leise.

„Siehst du?"Mark strich über seinen Rücken und sah ihn fragend an.

„Also?"

Sebastian sah ihn lange zweifelnd an.

„Lewis hat mir da was erzählt."

Der Australier war sich unsicher wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

Bei Lewis wusste man nie ob er einem die Wahrheit sagte oder einen Scheiß erzählte,den er irgendwo aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Was hat er dir erzählt?" fragte Mark tonlos.

Der Deutsche holte tief Luft und versuchte seine stimme halbwegs stabil klingen zu auch mit wenig Erfolg.

„Er hat ein Gespräch zwischen Chris und der Rennleitung aufgeschnappt"

„Aha..." Worauf wollte der Kleine hinaus?

„Er sagte dass Chris gesagt hätte, dass ich aufgrund der Schulterverletzung aus dem Team fliege, da er keinen mit einem Handicap braucht."

Wieder schluchzte er auf und Tränen kullerten seine Wange hinunter.

Mark wusste erst einmal gar nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

Hatte er richtig gehört?

Sein kleiner Sonnenschein dachte dass Chris ihn nicht mehr im Team haben wollte?Dass war doch völliger Blödsinn.

Horner freute sich schon auf Sebs Genesung und sein nächstes Rennen. Wollte dass der Redbull-Star so schnell wie möglich zurückkommt.

„Verstehe. Du wusstest davon nicht ?"

Basti hatte aus seinem langen Schweigen den falschen Schluss gezogen.

„Nein... Ich"

„Warum hast du es mir nicht wenigstens gesagt? Bin ich dir so scheiß egal?" Wütend sprang der Welpe auf, rannte gerade zu auf die Tür zu.

Doch auch Mark reagierte schnell, packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an seinen Körper.

Der Jüngere versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Mark hatte ihn in einem Griff aus dem es kein entkommen gab.

„Und jetzt hörst du mir zu." Mark pinnte Sebastian an die nächst beste Wand. Bastis Arme hatte er nah an dessen Kopf fest an die Wand gedrückt.

„ Hamilton erzählt schon wieder Scheiß. Chris will dich nicht aus dem Team haben, genau so wenig wie ich. Ohne dich ist Redbull aufgeschmissen.

Christian hat mit der Rennleitung abgesprochen wann deine Schulter gesund genug ist, damit du wieder ins Cockpit kommst. „

„Aber Lewis hat..."

„Scheiß auf Lewis , der erzählt den Schrott des Jahrhunderts"

"Lewis hatte aber schon einmal recht. Erinnerst du dich?" Bastian sah ihn mit einem bedeutungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Damals hast du auch gesagt es würde nicht stimmen"

Ein Schmerz fuhr durch das Herz des Australiers. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Tag.

Damals hatten er und Jenson kräftig einen Sieg und den zweiten Platz gefeiert.

Es war viel Alkohol geflossen, und irgendwann hatte Jenson ihn im Alkoholrausch geküsst. Blöd nur dass Hamilton es mitbekommen hatte und, typisch diese kleine Petzte, mit Foto als Beweis zu Sebastian gerannt war.

Es hatte ewig gedauert bis er seinen kleinen Bullen dazu gebracht hatte ihm zu glauben dass Button ihn geküsst hatte, dass er nur Sebastian liebt und ihm nie weh tun würde.

Trotzdem hatte es Monate gedauert bis dieser ihm endlich verziehen hatte.

So was durfte jetzt nicht noch einmal passieren.

"Wir brauchen dich im Team, ich brauche dich. Christian wäre ein vollkommener Idiot dich aus dem Team zu schmeißen,und das ist er nicht."

"Aber Lewis hat gesagt..."

Genervt rollte Mark die Augen.

"Scheiß auf dieses aber Lewis hat gesagt. Diese kleine Schlange hört was, kennt den Zusammenhang nicht, und erzählt es weiter. Er ist nur darauf aus irgendjemanden zu verletzen."

Sebastian sah ihn an.

"Hör zu. Wir werden gleich zu Chris gehen und dass klar stellen. Danach werd ich Hamilton erstmal eine bringt meinen Schatz zum weinen,diesen Arsch werde ich..."

Marks letzte Worte wurden von den Lippen seines Partners verschluckt, der sich während seines Erzählflusses vorgebeugt hatte und nun seine Lippen auf die des Australiers legte.

Lächelnd sah Sebastian ihn an.„Ich liebe dich."

Und mit diesen Worten presste Mark den Jüngeren noch fester gegen die Wand, und ließ seiner Leidenschaft freien Lauf.

So Experiment hoffentlich gelungen. Wie schon gesagt ist mein erster halbwegs Slash^^


End file.
